La camiseta de Potter
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: ¿Puede una camiseta roja de algodón volver loco de pasión a Harry Potter? ¿Y si dicha camiseta la llevará Draco Malfoy? Tras meses acostándose juntos, tal vez había llegado el momento que Harry le enseñara a Draco toda la lujuria que podía provocarle...


_La idea de este one-shot surgió un día que me imaginé justo la imagen que contempla Harry en su cocina. Con esa idea en mente, no pude más que escribir este PWP que os presento. _

_Cuando comencé a escribir, lo hice pensando en que fuera el regalo de cumpleaños de dos personas muy importantes para mi, Aeren y Lucy... fui bastante ilusa conmigo misma y creí que lo tendría a tiempo, pero al final este presente llega dos semanas más tarde y además Aeren me ha ayudado con un excelente beteo que ha hecho que el fic sea mejor de lo que es ahora. Os lo aseguro. Espero que os guste y que me perdonéis por ser tan desastre!_

_Las personas que lo leáis espero que también lo disfrutéis. _

_Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K, yo sólo les hago hacer las cosas que deberían haber hecho en los libros. _

_Ro_

* * *

Un fuerte golpe de un objeto chocando contra el suelo le despertó de pronto. Su primera reacción fue levantarse de la cama, pero al instante recordó que no estaba solo en casa.

—¿Draco? ¿Está todo bien?

—Si, perdona Harry, se ha caído una taza. No te preocupes —contestó una voz, desde lejos.

Harry volvió a tumbarse en el lecho, tapándose con las sabanas. El olor del café recién hecho le estaba tentando a levantarse, pero la pereza y la modorra eran más seductoras. Además, seguro que Draco se encargaría de hacer todo el desayuno por él. Que fuera precisamente, su antiguo compañero de clase y sobretodo, antiguo enemigo, el hombre que estaba en su cocina, era algo que ya no le extrañaba nada en absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Ahora se preguntaba como era posible que hubieran tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta que si se buscaban uno al otro era por algo tan simple y estereotipado como una alta tensión sexual.

No podía olvidar cómo lo había cazado el puñetero. Sólo de recordar la imagen de Draco enfundado en unos pantalones azules pitillo, una camiseta negra pegada a su cuerpo y el contoneo de sus caderas en medio del _Kline_, lograba que se le encendiera la sangre. Y otras partes de su cuerpo. Ese momento se la había grabado en la cabeza. La visión de unas largas piernas, unos muslos que presentía fuertes, una cintura estrecha y unas nalgas redondas y con toda seguridad duras. Igual de dura que se había puesto su polla con sólo contemplarle desde la distancia.

Ahora, otras ropas reposaban tranquilas en una silla de su habitación. Recordaba perfectamente como la noche anterior esas prendas habían acabado en el suelo, envueltas en una vorágine de ardiente lujuria. Draco conseguía calentarle como ningún otro hombre había hecho y a sus veintitrés años habían sido unos cuantos. No es que presumiera de ser todo un Casonava, pero ser auror y el Salvador del Mundo Mágico tenía sus ventajas si quería un ligue de una noche.

Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, desde que había empezado a acostarse con Malfoy, la necesidad de salir a la caza de hombres ya no le seducía de la misma forma. Le había costado mucho que Draco compartiera cama con él. Al principio le observaba desde la distancia, refugiado en una cerveza y en la oscuridad de la discoteca, pero al final, había sido el Slytherin el que se había acercado a él, para susurrarle al oído; _"deja de imaginar Potter y pasa a la acción como el Gryffindor que sé que eres". _

Ese fin de semana se lo pasaron encerrados en su habitación. Sus varitas no lanzaron hechizos de ataque sino hechizos lubricantes, los insultos se convirtieron en palabras indecentes, gimoteadas sin descanso y los apellidos Malfoy y Potter se transformaron en Harry y Draco.

Desde entonces habían pasado tres meses y lo que al principio había sido un simple arreglo de "follamos y punto" estaba pasando a ser algo más profundo. Harry había descubierto a una persona con la que podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Desde la psicópata de Bellatrix hasta el partido de quidditch de la semana anterior, pasando por literatura y cine muggle. Draco ya no era el pijo superficial y lleno de prejuicios que recordaba. Aunque en ocasiones, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por el "niño rico y snob" que habitaba en su interior. La gran mayoría de veces vestía ropas de marca, como sus gafas de sol _Marc Jacobs_, unas _Converse_ edición limitada, sus vaqueros _Dolce&Gabbana _y sus calzoncillos_ Calvin&Klein._. En realidad, daba igual las prendas que llevara, estaba convencido que si Draco vistiera una funda de almohada, se adaptaría a su cuerpo con una perfección absoluta..

Desnudarle era un placer para sus sentidos. Ir descubriendo porciones y más porciones de su piel blanca y cálida le volvía loco. De la misma forma que trastocaba a su amante, por que no tenía ninguna duda de que Draco disfrutaba de la forma en que Harry perdía el juicio en el momento que sus yemas rozaban su torso hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones. Cuando las manos de Harry recorrían los muslos de su amante despojándole de los molestos pantalones que tapaban lo que más ansiaba y su lengua engullía con determinación la boca de Draco, proclamándose el dueño y señor de ese paraíso. Por que eso era algo que no podía negarse más. Quería ser el único hombre que disfrutara del placer de hundirse en el cuerpo el Slytherin. Sin limitaciones y sin miedos.

Lo que Draco quería, era todo un misterio. Jamás habían hablado de su relación y de exclusividad, a pesar de que no se había acostado con otros y estaba seguro que Malfoy tampoco. Compartían los fines de semana y salidas como si fueran una pareja más. Era consciente que tenía que dejar de lado sus inseguridades y dar el paso definitivo, pero perder todo lo que tenían le aterraba. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía y dejar de tenerla, no era una opción que quisiera contemplar.

—¿Harry?, ¿vienes a desayunar o no? —preguntó Draco desde la lejanía.

—Voy, voy. Espera un momento —contestó levantándose de la cama, para a continuación coger unos calzoncillos limpios de la cómoda.

Con pereza y estirando sus brazos caminó por el pequeño pasillo de su apartamento hacía la cocina, donde sabía que se hallaba el Slytherin. Al llegar, lo que encontró le dejó literalmente babeando y con todos los sentidos despiertos.

Draco estaba de espaldas, se movía como si se encontrara en su casa y no en la de Harry, cogiendo la mantequilla de la nevera para untar unas tostadas. Vestía un slip azul y blanco, que le marcaban los glúteos a la perfección. Debería ser ilegal que ese trozo de algodón le quedara tan bien a una persona. Pero lo que había hecho que en esos momentos su miembro hubiera reaccionado y apuntara hacía el techo de la cocina, no había sido esa visión si no el hecho de que Draco Malfoy vestía _su_ camiseta de quidditch. Una camiseta roja con el número siete y la palabra _"Gryffindor"_ bordada en su parte delantera, Potter en la trasera y franjas doradas en las mangas. Esa prenda era un regalo que le había hecho el equipo al acabar el último año en Hogwarts tras terminar la guerra. Ron le había comentado alguna vez que le encantaba ver a Hermione llevar su ropa y hasta ese momento no había entendido las palabras de su amigo. Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos había visto a Draco llevar diferentes camisas, camisetas o jerseys, pero nunca, _jamás_, algo como esa simple y vieja tela le había invocado tantos sentimientos. Lujuria y posesión se mezclaban y es que ver a Draco con su nombre en la espalda, le había despertado la necesidad, la imperiosa _necesidad_ de que ese hombre fuera suyo. _Siempre_.

Con extrema lentitud se acercó hasta su amante, colocándose justo detrás de él. Le acomodó las manos en las caderas, rozando la suave tela de los calzoncillos.

—Hoy estás más perezoso de lo habitual —comentó Draco echando para atrás su cuerpo—. Oh, te has despertado muy contento Potter. Muy, muy contento —susurró frotando el trasero contra la erección de Harry.

El moreno gimió en cuanto sintió el culo respingón pegado a su pene: —Draco, ¿de donde has sacado esa camiseta? —preguntó metiendo los dedos por la ropa, acariciando el duro estómago.

—La encontré en un cajón de tu armario. Arrancaste todos los botones de mi camisa anoche y no tenía nada que ponerme —contestó elevando los brazos hacía la nuca del Gryffindor. —¿Te molesta?

Harry lamió el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja para poder mordisquearla: —No sabes lo que has hecho Draco.

—¿A que te refieres?

Sin apartarse de él, tiró los platos y las tazas que se encontraban en la encimera directos al suelo y apoyó el pecho de Draco en el mármol.

—¡Potter¡ ¿Te has vuelto loco? —cuestionó girando su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Harry se posicionó detrás, con su miembro colocado en medio del trasero de Draco. La suave y fina tela de la ropa interior era lo único que lo separaba de su fruncido agujerito.

—Si Draco, loco por ti —confesó balanceando su pelvis para que el rubio sintiera lo que le provocaba.

—Harry…aquí no…vamos a la cama —dijo entre gemidos.

—No, quiero follarte aquí, en la cocina —replicó deslizando sus manos por su tórax—. Quiero quitarte esos calzoncillos que no merecen tocar tu piel. Quiero chupar tu polla, besarla, lamerla —susurró pellizcando los pezones rosados—. Quiero meterme dentro de ti, lentamente, que notes como me adueño de tu cuerpo. Y quiero hacerlo aquí, mientras llevas esa camiseta con mi nombre, porque eres mío Draco —afirmó con su pecho recostado encima de la espalda, besándole la nuca—. ¿Qué opinas Draco? ¿Tú también lo _quieres_?

El rubio giró su rostro, con los ojos grises desbordando deseo en las pupilas y las mejillas encendidas: —Menos hablar y más acción Potter.

Harry acercó sus labios a los de su amante, lamiéndolos con ternura, introduciendo su lengua con tranquilidad, pero sin dejar que fuera Draco el que controlara la cadencia del beso. Sabía que estaba apretándole, que podía estar haciéndole daño, pero quería que Draco notase la dureza de su verga clavada en la curva de las nalgas pálidas. Que sintiera como el corazón le latía cuando saboreaba la resbaladiza saliva que discurría entre sus bocas.

Con un mordisco en el labio inferior, Harry se incorporó separándose del dorso del rubio, pero sin dejar de friccionarle con sus caderas. Si, eso es lo que necesitaba, a Draco Malfoy temblando de excitación y completamente entregado a sus deseos. Pero si no quería correrse pasados unos breves minutos, tenía que ir despacio para llevarlo justo donde él quería. Y creía conocer la forma de conseguirlo.

—Tu piel es tan suave Draco, no me canso de tocarla, de que mis manos paseen por todo tu cuerpo sin descanso. Me pasaría todo el día haciéndolo. Pero, ¿sabes que me gusta más? —preguntó mientras se agachaba detrás de él—. Adoro tu culo, se podrían escribir poemas sobre lo apetitoso que es —aseguró mordiéndole el trasero por encima de la tela. —Nunca he visto nada igual. Tendría que estar prohibido pasear por la calle con semejante delicia Draco, debería ser ilegal que una persona tenga un culo tan perfecto como el tuyo.

Sin poder esperar más, deslizó los calzoncillos por las nalgas del Slytherin y las envolvió con las manos. Un escalofrío de excitación le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

La tortura había comenzado. Los gemidos de Malfoy cada vez más elevados se lo confirmaban, pero en el proceso, él también estaba sufriendo por tomarse las cosas con tanta calma. Su pene encerrado en los boxers estaba duro como una roca y todavía no podía ver el de Draco pero presentía que no faltaba mucho para que estuviera igual.

—¿Estás ansioso cariño?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Pienso que puedes estarlo todavía más. Mucho, mucho más —dijo besando y lamiendo, acercándose con lentitud a la estrecha entrada—. ¿Quieres que continúe? —preguntó mordiéndole de nuevo—. Dime Draco, ¿quieres que te folle con mi lengua? ¿Que te moje ese fruncido y rosado agujerito que escondes?

Sin esperar una respuesta, continuó recorriendo a base de lametones las nalgas, pero siempre que el destino de su lengua se encontraba cerca del ano del Slytherin, cambiaba de dirección evitando rozarle justamente en ese sitio.

—¡Mierda si, Harry! —gritó finalmente.

—Hum, creo que no te haré caso —empezó a decir bajándole del todo la ropa interior.

—Eres un cabrón Potter —gruñó el Slyhterin frustrado mientras se incorporaba y se daba la vuelta.

En el momento que Draco se giró, Harry por fin pudo ver su sabroso pene. Erguido, palpitante y brillante, rodeado de una suave mata de vello rubio y rizado…se le hacía la boca agua deleitándose en esa deliciosa polla. Por unos instantes la lujuria le poseyó. Pensó en quitarse los calzoncillos y devorarle a base de estocadas firmes y constantes. Pero no, aguantaría. No deseaba un polvo desenfrenado, sino todo lo contrario. Quería volverle loco de deseo, que temblara bajo su cuerpo, que exudara sexo y pasión y sobretodo que aceptara que sólo él, fuese el único hombre en la vida de Draco.

—Nunca te dije que te comería el culo Draco —susurró delante de la verga del Slytherin, soplándola levemente—. Follarte y chuparte la polla en cambio si tengo pensado hacerlo —aseguró levantando su cabeza para poder mirarle.

—¿Y a qué demonios estás esperando? —preguntó moviendo las caderas y con una sonrisa maliciosa. Harry sabía con exactitud lo que significaba el gesto tras llevar esos meses acostándose juntos.

—Todo a su tiempo Draco —dijo antes de darle un lametón por toda la extensión del miembro hasta llegar al glande. Besó la punta con suavidad, succionándola con sus labios, saboreando las gotas de preseminal que empezaban a discurrir por el falo—, todo a su tiempo.

A continuación, se levantó del suelo y pudo observarlo con más detalle. Draco se encontraba apoyado en el filo del mármol, con el pelo despeinado, la mirada plateada oscurecida y una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole las mejillas. La camiseta se había subido mostrando el estómago y la verga que se alzaba enhiesta. Ese hombre era una maravilla para los sentidos. No era de complexión fuerte, sobretodo comparándolo con él que iba casi cada día al gimnasio, pero poseía los músculos necesarios para no tener una figura débil y se ajustaba a la perfección a él. Encajaban como dos piezas de un puzzle, diferentes pero en realidad hechas para estar unidas.

—¡No me jodas Potter!

—Eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer. —Agarró la cintura del Slytherin elevándolo para sentarlo encima del mármol. A continuación se lanzó hacía el cuello, chupándolo con avaricia y sin control. Las manos de Draco le arañaban la espalda desnuda mientras no dejaba de gemir moviendo el rostro, dejando que Harry se apoderase de su garganta. La tela de la camiseta le impedía sentir el calor de su pecho, pero no se la quitaría. Permanecería ahí hasta el final.

—Harry... —gimoteó Draco rodeando con sus piernas sus caderas, logrando que su polla rozara la del Cryffindor que estaba todavía tapada por la ropa interior—. Desnúdate…vamos…

—¿Esto es lo que deseas? —preguntó en su oído frotando sus vergas sin parar.

—¡Ah! Mierda Potter, fóllame de una maldita vez —gritó aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo que le envolvía.

Harry le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, recorriendo a continuación la mandíbula de Draco con la lengua hasta llegar a los labios: —Lo estoy deseando —aseguró contra su boca, advirtiendo el cálido aliento.

A continuación, quitó las piernas de Draco de su pelvis, separándose de él unos pocos centímetros, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, nublados por la excitación. El Slytherin había apoyado la espalda en el mármol, las piernas temblorosas apoyadas a duras penas en el suelo. No se encontraba en una postura muy cómoda, pero parecía que era lo que menos le importaba.

Sin dejar de observarle, Harry se pasó los dedos por el pecho, acariciándose hasta llegar a la tira de goma de los boxers. Con tranquilidad y sin romper el contacto visual, se despojó de la ropa interior, consiguiendo que su polla, liberada al fin, saltara como un resorte.

Se rozó el miembro con la mano derecha, suspirando de alivio por ese suave toque. Los ojos de Draco se habían oscurecido observándole realizar la acción. Con una de las palmas recorría toda la extensión de su propio pene, masturbándose sin apartar la mirada de Harry.

Con un _accio_ cogió la varita de Draco y conjuró el hechizo lubricante en el interior del rubio, provocándole un ligero temblor y que la respiración se le acelerara más. Si, el Slytherin era plenamente consciente de lo que venía ahora. Igual que él.

—Sube tus piernas —ordenó acercándose de nuevo.

Draco dejó de tocarse y colocó los pies encima del mármol, quedando completamente expuesto delante de Harry. Con la polla erecta y las piernas abiertas. El rostro completamente rojo, igual que el cuello. Igual que la camiseta. Igual que él. Esa visión le había encendido todavía más, si es que eso era posible. Se acarició de nuevo el falo, diciéndose a si mismo que pronto podría correrse, que pronto estaría dentro de la calidez de Draco.

—No tienes ni idea de lo sexy que te ves ahora Draco. Eres el sexo y la perversión convertida en persona —halagó acariciándole los muslos—. Voy a follarte Malfoy y tú sólo podrás quedarte ahí subido mientras te embisto una y otra vez, sólo podrás gemir y pedir por más. ¿Te parece eso bien, Draco? —preguntó rozándole con los dedos la piel del ano.

—Harry…—gimoteó Draco mirándole con sus ojos desbordando deseo y excitación—, cumple tus promesas de una condenada vez.

Riéndose, le agarró una de las piernas para sostenerle y sin poder esperar más tiempo, introdujo dos de sus dedos. ¡Salazar bendito! Sentir el lubricante, la estrechez, el calor, la tierna carne de Draco en sus dígitos le estaba volviendo loco. Una combinación de sensaciones a cada cual más real, tangible y excitante. Con determinación lo dilató sin cesar, aferrándose a la extremidad que sostenía. Su miembro erguido tocándole la piel de las nalgas. Cuando pensó que Draco estaba preparado y que la necesidad que le ardía por dentro superaba los límites de su propia cordura, dejó de prepararle y agarró la otra pierna que se sostenía en el mármol.

Allí estaba, Draco Malfoy en su cocina, con una camiseta de Gryffindor, con una de sus piernas apoyada en el hombro y la otra en las caderas, goteando preseminal y deseando que Harry se decidiera a metérsela de una vez. Durante esos tres meses que llevaban juntos se habían acostado infinidad de ocasiones, pero no era capaz de recordar ninguna en la que tuviera a su amante tan entregado y dispuesto. Los límites que se habían autoimpuesto entre ellos estaban desapareciendo. Esperaba con total sinceridad que Draco entendiera que en su vida sólo lo quería a él, _tenía_ que ser él. Hacerle el amor de esa forma tan frenética, tan desesperada, era la única forma que se le ocurría para demostrarle que juntos podían ser fuego, pasión y en un futuro no muy lejano, amor.

Sin querer demorarse, metió el glande en la dilata entrada del Slytherin. La presión, el calor y la sensación de estrechez le quitaron la respiración durante unos segundos. Le maravillaba follarle con los dedos, pero no era nada comparado con el momento en que comenzaba a penetrarle, en el que su miembro comenzaba a entrar dentro del cuerpo de Draco. Y todavía faltaba más, mucho más.

—Merlín Harry… —suspiró Draco, extendiendo los brazos hacía atrás apoyándose en la pared de la cocina—, me estás…me estás…

—¿Volviendo loco? —preguntó mirándole mientras se introducía un poco más—, el sentimiento…es mutuo—. ¿Lo sientes Draco?, ¿notas como mi polla se adueña poco a poco de ti?

—Eres…eres…un jodido sádico Potter —consiguió decir entre sollozos—. Pero…yo lo soy más. —Acto seguido el Slytherin se impulsó con las manos apoyadas en la pared, consiguiendo que la polla de Harry se introdujera entera en su interior.

—¡Oh Merlín!

—¡Joder, Draco!

Harry permaneció quieto, con la verga enterrada dentro de sus nalgas. Pequeñas gotas de sudor le discurrían por la nuca y el rostro, cayéndole por la espalda y el pecho. Las respiraciones de ambos agitadas, las pupilas dilatadas, observándose en silencio. Disfrutando del momento de estar unidos. Las piezas del rompecabezas encajadas al fin.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¿Y por qué no? —respondió Draco empujándose de nuevo—. Hummm…vamos Harry, cumple con todo lo que has dicho que ibas a hacer —comentó, moviendo los brazos, penetrándose a si mismo con cada impulso.

La sensación de sentir como Draco se follaba con cada empujón le estaba llevando al punto de no retorno. Pero no era así como tenía que ser, como _debía_ ser. Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe donde, soltó las piernas de Draco. Antes de darle tiempo al Slytherin de que pudiera reaccionar, le cogió por la cintura y le giró, dejándole con el pecho en el mármol y los brazos apoyados en el filo.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó volviéndose indignado.

Sin responderle, volvió a introducir su pene por completo, chocando sus testículos en las nalgas: —Follarte, ¿es qué no lo ves? —afirmó colocándole las manos en las caderas. ¡Que vista tan maravillosa! Contemplaba su polla enterrada dentro del culo de Draco, y cubriéndole la espalda, la camiseta. La bendita camiseta roja con su nombre. _Potter_. Los colores apagados por el paso del tiempo, volvían a relucir. Su apellido estaba donde tenía que estar. En ese cuerpo pecaminoso, lujurioso y querido.

Comenzó a moverse con estocadas lentas, cambiando la dirección cada vez que volvía a entrar, buscando el punto de mayor placer. A cada movimiento, la espalda de Draco se arqueaba. A cada movimiento, los gemidos subían de volumen y su nombre, más se repetía. A cada movimiento la polla de Draco dura y erecta rebotaba en su estómago. Cuando finalmente tocó su próstata, el Slytherin gritó y comenzó la locura. Las embestidas pasaron a ser más rápidas, más fuertes, más profundas. Draco se impulsó con los brazos, empujándose de nuevo hacía el moreno. Cuando Harry salía, era Draco el que entraba. Sin dar tiempo a espacios muertos, sin dejar de estar unidos. Sentía los testículos duros hasta lo imposible y sabía que ya no iba a aguantar mucho más de todo lo que ya había hecho.

Se dejó caer encima de la espalda de su amante y unió sus palmas con las de Draco. Le mordisqueó la nuca, mientras no cesaba de penetrarle con más ganas. Únicamente se escuchaba el golpeteo de su miembro chocando contra el culo, el balanceo de la polla de Draco y las respiraciones de ambos sofocadas.

—Harry…tócame…por favor —gimoteó Draco a duras penas, apretujado por su cuerpo.

—Aguanta un poco más cariño…un poco más… —susurró en su oído.

—No…por favor…por favor…

Sabiendo que los dos estaban llegando a su límite, Harry se agarró fervientemente a las manos del Slytherin, arqueando la espalda, dando una última estocada y dejando que el orgasmo que reptaba por su cuerpo llegara por fin a la ansiada culminación. Una sensación de liberación le embriagó sintiendo como su esperma inundaba el interior de Draco. Pero al momento, recordó que faltaba lo más importante.

Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, salió de las nalgas del Slytherin, se tiró al suelo y lo giró con rapidez. A continuación, se agarró a los muslos y lamió toda la extensión del miembro de su amante. Tragó con gula la carne palpitante y ardiente, devorándole sin pensarlo, presionando los labios por toda la extensión de la verga. Escuchaba como Draco sólo era capaz de sollozar incoherencias, sujetándole la cabeza con las manos, los pies en el suelo sin dejar de temblar.

—¡Harry! —gritó Draco en el momento en que la boca del Gryffindor sorbió el glande, mientras la palma del moreno le acariciaba la polla. En ese instante, el semen surgió directo a los labios y la garganta de Harry. Chupó toda la esencia, sintiendo como algunas gotas discurrían por la barbilla, llevándose con la lengua los últimos vestigios del orgasmo del Slytherin.

Al instante, Draco se dejó caer encima de él, abrazándose al cuerpo de Harry que le rodeó con los brazos. Por unos minutos, se quedaron sentados uno encima del otro. Draco exhausto, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amante, recibiendo suaves caricias y besos por parte de Harry.

—Hum…haré un hechizo para limpiarnos —comentó, realizando un _accio_ para acercar la varita de Draco que había quedado olvidada en el suelo.

—Si, por favor —dijo Draco en el momento en que el sudor y el semen se iba de su cuerpo y de la ropa que aún llevaba—. ¿Todo esto por una camiseta Potter? —preguntó mirándole con curiosidad.

Harry sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían de nuevo: —Bueno…yo…supongo que…

—No se lo que pasaría si me vieras con el uniforme de quidditch que llevaba en el colegio —susurró lentamente en el oído del Gyffindor.

—Mejor lo averiguamos otro día Draco, no sé si tendré fuerzas para volver a hacerte el amor. —En cuanto se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho, el nerviosismo se apoderó de él. Entre ellos follaban, no hacían… ¿Habría entendido Draco lo que quería de él? ¿Se habría dado cuenta que quería estar a su lado?

—Tienes razón. Yo tampoco creo ser capaz de _hacer el amor contigo_ al menos hasta dentro de digamos…¿unas cuantas horas? —confesó acariciándole el pecho—. Pero me gustaría ducharme e ir un momento a mi piso.

—¿A tu piso? —cuestionó intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo que seguía latente en su interior. ¿Se quería ir?

—Ajá, ya que yo voy a llevar una camiseta con tu nombre, me gustaría que llevarás la mía con el apellido Malfoy en tu espalda. Además el verde combina muy bien con tus ojos.

Harry miró a Draco que le sonreía con cariño. Había deslizado la mano hacía la suya, uniendo sus dedos. Si, Draco había _entendido_.

—Me encantaría —confirmó sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Draco se acercó a los labios de Harry, rozándolos levemente. En esa posición se quedaron durante mucho tiempo. Abrazados, compartiendo caricias y besos llenos de cariño y mucha lengua. Draco continuaba con la camiseta puesta, llevándola con orgullo y alegría, satisfecho porque por fin, Harry había _entendido_. Por fin el puzzle había encajado las dos piezas más importantes, ahora sólo faltaba llenar el resto juntos.


End file.
